


Hiding

by Stylinhoraynelik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Crossdressing, Daddy Harry, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Famous Harry, Feminization, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Jock Liam, Kid Fic, Larry parents, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Nerd Zayn, No smut in the beginning chapters though, Non-Famous Louis, Older Harry, Older Liam, Papa Louis, Past Mpreg, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Trans Character, Transgender, Veronica is Larry's Child, Younger Louis, Younger Zayn, Zayn Malik is Veronica, overprotective Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinhoraynelik/pseuds/Stylinhoraynelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Styles was the transgender daughter of the world famous singer, Harry Styles, and his husband, Louis Styles. Since she was born she had been Harry's most prized possession, other than Louis of course, and because she meant so much to him, Harry had always been extremely protective over her. Now she was sixteen years old and in high school, innocent and intelligent, but she had a secret that neither of her dads knew. Liam Payne, eighteen years old and a football player, had been dating Veronica for about six months. Liam didn't like sneaking around, he wanted to be able to go to Veronica's house and go out alone with her, but Harry would never allow his baby girl to date, especially not some senior jock.</p><p>Lame title I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii thanks for reading!

**Veronica's POV**

 

My eyes fluttered open as I felt my shoulders being shoved at lightly. When my eyes focused I saw my papa bent down in front of me in one of my dad's sweaters, his hair styled messily. He smiled tiredly at me. I groaned lowly and turned away from him, putting my hands under my head and snuggling back into my pillow. "Veronica," papa spoke softly. "You have to get up and get ready for school."

 

I ignored him and started to drift back into unconsciousness. "Veronica, come on." papa started again. I continued to ignore him. "Don't make me get your father." Still I ignored him. "Fine then." I heard his light footsteps leave my room and sighed.  _Maybe I'll be able to sleep in today._

 

But of course that couldn't happen.

 

I heard heavy footsteps enter my room and felt as rush of cold as my duvet was thrown off of me. I groaned. "Veronica." said a stern voice that made me open my eyes. "Veronica Javaad Styles get yourself out of bed, you have to go to school." 

 

I whined high in my throat and lifted my head to look at him. "But daddy," I continued to whine. "Can't I sleep in a few hours late today?" 

 

"Nonsense, I let you do that last week. And you love school, baby." True, but Liam wouldn't be in until twelve because of a doctor's appointment.

 

I sat up in my bed and gave my dad the best puppy eyes I could muster, they usually got me whatever I wanted when it came to my dad. And Liam. "Please, daddy." His mouth twitched a little which showed that it was working. "Pleeease."

 

He sighed and shook his head. "No, no Roni, I'm sorry hun, but you're not sleeping in today." I pouted up at him. "How about after school today we go out to the mall, hm? You can get whatever you want."

 

My pout turned into an excited smile. I love shopping. "Really?" I asked hopefully.

 

"Of course," He replied.

 

"Yay!" I jumped off of my bad and threw my arms around my dad's neck, standing on my tippy toes. "Thank you, daddy."

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

 

After a little while I pulled out of the hug and stood back on my two feet. "Well, I have to get ready now, so get out of my room!" I pushed at his chest, trying my best to push him out of my door, but because of his strength and height he wouldn't budge. I grunted as I used all my strength to get him to move. He started to laugh and grabbed both of my hands.

 

"Alright, alright, don't tire yourself out, I'm leaving." He turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I sighed, staring at the door.

 

I love my dad. 

 

Harry Styles. He used to be a famous solo artist, coming off of X Factor at third place, but still getting a record deal with Simon Cowell. He was huge all over the world, and he had girls and boys going crazy over his looks. But one day, while he was on the European leg of his world tour, he met my papa, Louis Tomlinson, at a park. It was love at first sight for them. They dated for a while and my dad even invited papa to go around the world with him. Of course he said yes. It was about year into their relationship when my papa found of he was pregnant. At the time he was 22 years old and my dad was 24, and my dad was an international popstar. So of course they were extremely worried. But there was no way in hell my dad was going to let my papa get an abortion. So they made it work. The tour had ended and my dad decided he would take a little break to be with papa through his pregnancy. My dad proposed the day my papa went into his third trimester, and, of course, the answer was yes. 

 

Papa gave birth to me January 12th, 2014. I was born as a boy with the name Zain Javaad Styles. I was the most precious thing in my parents eyes. I was, and still am, to always be protected. When I was two years old, I started to change. I started to like dresses and skirts. My parents noticed and were in full support. I started to go by the name Veronica. At the age of 14 I made my full transition to a girl. I got breast implants with my parents' permission. I started wearing panties and bras, I shaved, got hair extensions, wore makeup. And my parents supported me through it all. My dad never did go back on tour, but he did start working in producing music, and he is now second in command at Syco Records.

 

I walked to my large dresser and bent down to the last drawer. I opened it and searched for my new black high wasted shorts. I had got them about two weeks ago, but I never worn them. Once I found them I closed the drawer and stood back up. I threw my shorts on my bed and walked over to my closet, opening the door and walking into it. I turned to the right and pulled out my long-sleeved black crop top. I bent to the ground and picked up my all black Vans. I walked out of my closet with my shirt and shoes in hand and closed the door. I put my stuff on my bed next to my shorts. I slipped off my pajama shorts and shirt and slipped on my shorts over my white lace panties. Next I slipped my crop top over my strapless, white lace bra that matched my panties. I put on my Vans and walked into my en suite bathroom.

 

I brushed my teeth and started on my makeup. I ended up having winged eyeliner and dark red lipstick. I put my hair in a high ponytail and left the bathroom.

 

I walked out of my bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see my papa cooking bacon and eggs, still in dad's sweater. I went up to him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, papa."

 

He turned to me and smiled. "Good morning, honey." He took a look at my outfit and his eyebrows scrunched up. "Those shorts new?"

 

"Yeah, I got them weeks ago, but I never wore them." I replied. "Do you like them?"

 

He smiled slightly. "They look very pretty on you, Veronica." He replied. "But what do you think your dad will say about them? They're a bit revealing."

 

"They're just shorts, papa. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

 

"You know how he gets, Roni."

 

My dad has always been protective of me. Extremely. I'm sixteen years old and I'm not allowed to date (which is why I have to hide Liam from my parents). I'm my dad's only 'baby girl', he didn't want anything negative happening to me. He's been weary about me even wearing crop tops. I couldn't wear tight dresses or strapless/sleeveless shirts. I couldn't stay out past 10:30 and whenever I went out without my parents a friend of mine that they trusted had to be there too. I wasn't even allowed to drive.

 

I sighed. "Hopefully he won't notice then." But I knew that wouldn't be possible. 

 

"I highly doubt he won't, babe. He's your ride to school" 

 

I sighed again and sat at the bar on one of the stools as papa placed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of me and an empty seat next to me. I smiled at him as he took a seat next to me with a plate in hand. "Thank you, papa."

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He replied.

 

We sat in comfortable silence and ate for about five minutes until dad came down in tight black skinny jeans and a floral button up shirt with old brown boots on. He smiled when he saw us. "Morning, Harry. I made you some breakfast" Papa said, smiling back at dad. 

 

Dad walked over to papa and leaned down to kiss his lips tenderly. When he pulled back he said, "Good morning, baby. Thank you for the food." He walked behind papa and over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders from behind me and I turned my head to look at him and smiled up at him. He kissed my cheek and said, "And good morning to you, my baby girl." 

 

"Morning, daddy." So far so good.

 

He walked to his seat and was about to sit down when his eyebrows were pulled together and his smile turned into a frown. "Veronica, what the hell are those?"

 

_Dammit._

"Um, what do you mean daddy?" I asked nervously.

 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Veronica." He replied sternly.

 

"No I-" 

 

"Stand up." Dad cut me off.

 

"I-" Dad gave me a stern look and I shut right up. I stood from my stool and my dad's eyes went wide at my outfit. 

 

"Veronica Javaad Styles what the hell are you wearing?!" Dad yelled making me flinch a little.

 

"Harry, don't yell at her." Papa stood up from behind me and came beside me.

 

"You were going to let her out of the house in this?" Dad asked papa in shock.

 

"Harry, she's sixteen-"

 

"This is far too provocative, Veronica." Dad stated. "I will not allow you to wear this."

 

"But daddy-" I started.

 

"No 'buts', Veronica." Dad said.

 

"Haz come on-" Papa started.

 

"No, Louis! No! I will not have any boys oogling my baby girl. Her top is revealing enough as it is, those shorts show way too much skin. There is no way in hell I am letting her walk into school with those on!" Dad exclaimed. "Veronica go change. Now."

 

"Daddy they're not-"

 

"One more word and that shopping trip I promised you is gone." Dad said sternly. "Go upstairs to your room and change those shorts. Don't make me repeat myself."

 

"Ugh!" I stomped my way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. I walked into my room and slammed my door shut. God, why the hell did he have to be so  _protective._ I took off my shoes and slipped off my shorts. I walked over to my dresser and bent down to the bottom drawer. I opened it and took out some plain black skinny jeans. I closed the drawer and slipped those and my Vans on. I grabbed my phone from off my nightstand and slid it in my back pocket. I took my bookbag from the corner of my room and slung it over my shoulder, opening my room door and walking back out of it. 

 

While I was walking down the stairs my dad called to me from the living room, "Veronica, what did I tell you about slamming your door?"

 

I ignored him and walked back into the living room, finding my dad sitting on the couch with my papa's legs swung over his lap. My papa's arms were wrapped around my dad's neck. They were watching some news program on the flatscreen. I stood in front of them and crossed my arms, looking down at my dad. "This conservative enough for you?" I asked sarcastically. 

 

Dad smiled and replied, "You look gorgeous, princess." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, hun, don't give me that. You know I only do it for your own good."

 

I huffed. "Can we just go?"

 

Dad pursed his lips. "Fine, alright." He gave papa a peck on the lips before moving his legs off him and standing up. We walked over to the front door and I unlocked and opened it while my dad grabbed his keys and wallet from the little table sitting beside it. We walked out the door and to my dad's black Range Rover that was parked in our driveway. He walked me over to the passenger side and opened the door. I thanked him quietly under my breath and got in, dad closing the door behind me. He walked around the car to the driver's side got it. He started the car and we were off.

 

It was silent the entire ride to my school. Other than my dad humming some indie tune while I was staring out the window. When we finally pulled up to my school, I was about to exit the vehicle before my dad grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at him expectantly.

 

He sighed. "I'm not going to apologize, Veronica." He said. "But I just want you to know that I am not trying to be mean. You have to understand that you are my baby, my only one, and I have to protect you with my life."

 

"Daddy, I know you want to protect me, and I know I'm your only child, but I'm not a baby anymore." I sighed. "I'm sixteen years old."

 

"I know you're getting older, princess, but you will always be my baby. Always." He replied. "I don't want anyone to hurt you."

 

"I know, daddy." I sighed again. It was quiet for a little.

 

Dad sighed and brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you very much, baby girl."

 

"I love you too, Daddy. So much." We smiled at each other. "Well." I said. "I guess if I wanna get to that shopping trip quicker I better go now."

 

"Yeah, I guess so." Dad replied. "Have fun! Don't talk to boys."

 

"I only talk to Niall." Lie. 

 

"You better." He smiled playfully. "I'm being serious."

 

"Yeah, yeah, bye daddy." I opened my door and stepped onto the pavement, slinging my bookbag over one shoulder.

 

"Bye, Veronica." I shut the door and turned around to face my school. I could hear my dad's engine rev as he drove away. I sighed, upset that Liam wouldn't be here to greet me today, and started walking to the front doors. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again! Thanks for reading!

**Veronica's POV**

 

Everyone in the school knew that I was transgender, no one had a problem with it. Probably because they know who my dad is, but I'm not complaining. Saves me a lot of trouble. A lot of guys even try to hit on me. Especially one kid, George Shelley. He was cute, yeah, but not my type. And he was constantly bugging me even though he knows that I'm taken. It's irritating really. Plenty of guys try to get their hands on me, but of course Liam stops them. 

 

I walk into my first class of the day, which is English, and spot my best friends Niall and Perrie sitting at our table and talking. I smiled and walked over to them. I took a seat next to Perrie. "Hey, Roni." They said at the same time. 

 

"Hey guys." I replied. "Where's Mr. Sykes?" I asked settling into my seat.

 

"Who cares. " Niall replied. "I don't want that pedophile here anyway."

 

"Niall, that's mean." I said. "I'm sure he's not-"

 

"Veronica, he was staring at your ass last week." Perrie backed Niall up. "And he's always trying to flirt with you. I'm pretty sure he's a perv."

 

"He was not looking at my ass, Pez!" I defended one of my favorite teachers. "And he doesn't try to flirt with me. I think he's just a friendly person."

 

"That's what every pedophile claims to be." Niall said. "Roni, trust me, he-"

 

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Sykes charges into the room excitedly, bringing our conversation to a halt.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Sykes." The whole class said with a bored tone of voice.

 

"Now, I want to start this class off by congratulating Miss Veronica Styles for having the highest score on the essays. Give it up for her." The class erupted in applause with some cheers and even a few cat calls. Perrie and Niall smirked at me while clapping their hands. I smiled shyly as the applause died down. Mr. Sykes smiled at me. "Fantastic job, Miss Styles."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Sykes." I'm smiled back at him.

 

The class went on smoothly after that, we read and wrote, and learned some things. Fun. When the bell rang to signal the end of class everyone packed up their things quickly and rushed out of the classroom. Mr. Sykes stood at the and said farewells. When I was exiting the room, he said, "Phenomenal job, Veronica."

 

I smiled warmly. "Thank you." I walked out of the classroom and my friends exited soon after. They went on either side of me and we walked down the hallway.

 

"He was staring at your ass again." Niall said bluntly.

 

"Niall! He was not!" I exclaimed.

 

"Sure, he wasn't." Perrie said. "You're so in denial sometimes, Roni."

 

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not in denial, Pez, I just try to see the best in people." I sighed again. "Look guys, I have to get to maths, see you at lunch."

 

"Bye, Roni." They said as I stalked away.

 

I walk further down the hall and went into my maths classroom, seeing another one of my friends, Jade, who was also Niall's girlfriend. They have been steadily dating for about three months. She looked up as I entered the room and smiled at me. I returned the gesture and sat at the desk next to her. I dropped my things onto my desk. "Hey, Jade."

 

"Hi, Roni." She replied. "How was your weekend?"

 

"Uneventful." I replied. "All I did was stay home and talk to Liam." 

 

"Why didn't you go over to his house?" She asked.

 

"I didn't feel very well, so my dad wasn't going to let me out of the house." I replied. "Plus, you know he doesn't know about Liam."  
  


"You're going to have to tell him eventually, you know that right?"

 

"Please." I let out a humorless laugh. "You know he would never let me date Liam."

 

"Yeah, but you can't keep it from his forever." Jade said.

 

"I can try."  
  


Maths class went on after that, long and boring. The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. _Finally_. Liam should be here in a little. Jade and I packed up our things and exited the classroom together, walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. "So how's it with you and Niall." I asked.

 

"Things are going great, nice and steady." Jade replied. "What about you and Liam?"

 

"Fantastic." I said smiling. "Our six month anniversary is coming up."

 

"What're you gonna get him?" She asked.

 

"The last time we went to the mall he was eye-balling this wa-" My sentence was cut off as I bumped into someone. "I am so sorry!" I apologized looking up. When I saw who I bumped into, I frowned.

 

"Hey, sexy." George smirked when I blushed. "You alright?"

 

"Fine." I replied curtly. I tried to walk around him, but he blocked my path. "Will you move?"  
  


"Feisty, princess." He said, smirk still clear on his face. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I like that." 

 

I pushed at his chest. "Move, George." He moved his face so he could stare into my eyes.

 

"Come on, don't be like that babe." He ducked his head down and I took that as a chance to step away from him and rush to Jade's side, who was staring at the scene worriedly. We quickly walked away from George and into the doors of the cafeteria. We walked over to our empty table and placed our things down on either side. "You ok?" Jade asked.

 

"Yeah, 'm fine." I replied.

 

We walked over to the lunch line, which was pretty long. We stood and chatted a little as the line progressively moved forward. When we got to the front of the line we each grabbed a tray and started picking what food we want. Today they served roasted chicken as the main course. I got mashed potatoes on the side with some extra just in case Liam wanted some. I grabbed an apple and a spoon and put them on the tray. Jade got the same meal that I did with the exception of an apple which she replaced with an orange. We stalked back to our table and on the way there I could spot Liam laughing with Niall. A smiled instantly covered my face as I rushed to my boyfriend. Niall looked up and smiled when he noticed us coming to the table, which made Liam turn his head. He smiled and stood up as I approached our table. When I got to the table, Liam immediately took the tray of food out of my hands and turned around, placing it on the table. He turned back around to face me and set his hands on my waist, pulling me to him and pressing us together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hair at the back of his neck while staring into his eyes.

 

"Hi." Liam finally spoke.

 

"Hi." I spoke back softly. "I missed you."

 

"Mm, I missed you more." Liam replied, ducking his head down and peppering kisses on my jaw.

 

"Not possible." I said moving my hands to cradle his jaw and pulling his head up to kiss me.

 

Our lips moved over each other's passionately while our hands felt over each other, Liam's moving down to cup my bum making me stand on my toes, and mine feeling over his chest and abs. We were enjoying the moment until- "Hate to break up the love fest, but I'm pretty sure public sex is illegal." Niall said.

 

Liam groaned, pulling away from me and turning to glare at Niall who was behind him, Liam's hands still grasping my bum. "Really, Ni?" He turned back to me. "I love you."  
  


I got on my tip toes again and rubbed our noses together, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I love you too." I grasped his hand, moving us to sit down at the table where Niall was staring at Jade lovingly while she was eating. I turned to face Liam who was looking at me the same way Niall was at Jade. "How was your appointment?" I asked.

 

He smiled at me. "It was good. I'm as healthy as ever."  
  


"That's good." I said, spooning up some mashed potatoes and putting them in my mouth.

 

"Yeah, it is." He said, staring intently at me while I ate. "You know, I haven't ate anything since yesterday, so I'm pretty hungry."

 

"Oh, are you?" I asked sarcastically.

 

"Mm, yeah I am." He replied. "And I'm kind of craving chicken and potatoes."

 

"Of course you are." I said, spooning up some of my mashed potatoes. He opened his mouth and I put the spoon inside of it, taking it out after he ate the potatoes. I put the spoon down and tore a piece of chicken off, feeding that to him as well. After he finished chewing and swallowing that up, he puckered his lips. I leaned in and gave him a peck. "Ok guys, stop with the lovey dovey crap." Everyone at the table looked up to see Perrie, staring down at Liam and and with a playful frown on her lips. 

 

I scoffed. "Jealous much?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "Never."

 

Perrie sat down and I continue to feed Liam bits of my food while we all chat. When the bell rings to signal the end of lunch, Liam starts to pout and I giggle at the cute look on his face. We all stand up and Liam grabs my bag and holds it over his right shoulder, and puts his over his left shoulder. We say goodbye to our friends and start walking down the hall. He grabbed my hand and swung it back and forth between us. "How has your day been so far?" He asked.

 

"Alright, pretty boring." I replied.

 

"Did Shelley try to flirt with you again?" I could see his jaw clench. 

 

I sighed. He hated George. He knew that George was always trying to figure out a way to "get in my pants" as Liam would say. Liam would always worry about the guys in our school trying to get with me, no matter how much I tried to reassure him that he was all I wanted and all I needed. "Liam, I don't care about George, and you shouldn't either."

 

"I don't care about him, I care about you, and I don't want some douche bag flirting with my baby." He replied.

 

My heart swelled at that. We arrived at my next class, which was biology. We stood next to the door and he set my bag down on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to peck his lips. I pulled away and tugged on the hair at the back of his head while looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "George is no competition to you, no one is. I only want you, and you I know that, so stop worrying." I spoke softly.

 

He sighed, resting his hands on my hips. "I know baby, I'm sorry, it's just- I hate when guys try to flirt with you when they know you're with me."

 

"Don't worry about them." I said, carding my hands through his hair.

 

"I try not to." He replied. He lowered his head and whispered into my ear, "Maybe you cold help me take my mind off it after school, yeah?"

A 

I gripped onto his hair and gasped, my pants growing tighter when he started to nibble on my neck. "Mm, baby, I c-" A high whine slipped out of my throat when he started to suck on my neck. "No, no Li, babe I can't."

 

He lifted his head from my neck, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why not?"

 

"My dad promised to take me to the mall." I replied. I watched his face fall. "But! But I promise on our anniversary we'll get to have some fun." I trailed my hand down his chest and over his abs. 

 

"Oh really?" He asked, breathing heavily.

 

"Really." I pecked his lips and quickly bent down to grab my bag when he tried to pull me in again. "Gotta go to class, babe. I'll see you later, yeah."

 

I walked around him and into the classroom and could faintly hear the word "Tease". I smirked to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: h0lding-me-h0stage  
> 1D Fan Account: when-wewere-18


End file.
